dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Dexter Morgan/Early Cuts
Dexter Morgan is the protagonist of Showtime's DEXTER television series, the Dexter Book Series, and the Early Cuts Web Series. He's introduced as a Serial killer who works as a blood spatter analyst for the Miami Metro Police Department. He has an adoptive sister by the name of Debra Morgan and a biological brother by the name of Brian Moser. His adoptive parents are Harry and Doris Morgan, both who have passed away prior to the events of all the series. In Dexter Early Cuts, the story does not continue from one season to another. Each season of Early Cuts takes place in a specific time period, and all stories have the objective of telling Dexter's early experiences as a serial kille Timeline Alex Timmons: Ch.1 Dexter has been tracking Alex Timmons, a killer and weapons lover who used the war as an excuse to kill both guilty and innocent people.﻿ While preparing a kill room with stuffed animal heads in the background, Dexter starts to analyze how his father Harry continues to influence him, even after Harry's death. Dexter states his father never let him bring his throphies home and that since then, he has never had something to remember his killings. Dexter and his job can not be separated, as such Dexter always takes his work home with him, Dexter next target: Alex Timmons. Alex Timmons: Ch.2 While reading Timmons files, Dexter states that Timmons started like a hunter, like him (Dexter), overcomed by dark urges. However in contrast with Dexter, Timmons killed innocents, as Dexter continues to tell that Timmons became a marine and used it as an excuse to kill innocents, and has never been convicted for it. Dexter tells himself: But he (Alex Timmons) can not escape my judgement. Dexter proceeds to stalk Alex and finds him at a local playground, in which Alex is looking for his next target with a sniper rifle. Alex Timmons: Ch.3 Dexter follows Timmons to a shooting test ground. Alex Timmons: Ch.4 Gene Marshall: Ch.1 Early Cuts: Gene Marshall Gene Marshall: Ch.2 Gene Marshall: Ch.3 Gene Marshall: Ch.4 Cindy Landon: Ch.1 Early Cuts: Cindy Landon Cindy Landon: Ch.2 Cindy Landon: Ch.3 Cindy Landon: Ch.4 Dark Echo: Ch.1 Dark Echo: Ch.2 Dark Echo: Ch.3 Dark Echo: Ch.4 Dark Echo: Ch.5 Dark Echo: Ch.6 All in the Family: Ch.1 All in the Family: Ch.2 While sailing at night with his boat, Slice of Life, Dexter points out how New Year's Eve brings his Dark Passenger to surface. He then throws various trash bags containing body parts into the ocean. While at work, Dexter states that keeping track of the Naughty Ones is what keeps his dark passenger at bay. Dexter targets a new killer who has escaped justice, Tony Rodriguez. When Dexter pays a visit to Tony's house, Dexter searches in the mail items inside the house just to discover Tony no longer lives there. Back at his lab in Miami Metro, Dexter targets a new one, Sam Duke, however Doakes is just bringing Dukes into custody, Dexter remarks that Doakes is getting too good at his job. Dexter is approached by an officer and is informed there is a dead hooker, at motel Little Havanna, which Dexter investigates. When studying the crime scene, Dexter finds out he has seen the same blood spatter pattern before, he smiles and states that maybe his dark passenger can be sated after all. All in the Family: Ch.3 All in the Family: Ch.4 All in the Family: Ch.5 All in the Family: Ch.6 Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Season 8 characters Category:Indexter Category:Early Cuts